As Thick As Thieves
by WeAsHuman
Summary: Cullen Ledger was as stubborned minded as a person got but what happens when the person she thought she didn't need anymore needs her? Dean Winchester had just lost his father and needed someone to see through his cracks. When unlikely circumstances pull those two emotion driven people together, sparks fly but then again it only takes on spark to set a whole forest on fire. Dean/OC


**As Thick As Thieves**

**Prologue ~ "****_Cullen Ledger_****"**

_Kingdoms of the Earth, sing unto God,  
Praises to the Lord  
that carry above the sky  
of heaven to the East.  
Behold, He sends forth His Own Voice,  
the Voice of Virtue.  
Attribute the Virtue to God._

_We exorcise you, every impure spirit,  
every satanic power, every incursion  
of the infernal adversary, every legion,  
every congregation and diabolical sect._

_Thus, cursed demon  
and every diabolical legion, we adjure you.  
Cease to deceive human creatures,  
and to give to them the Poison of Eternal Perdition._

_Go away, Satan, inventor and master  
of all deceit, enemy of humanity's salvation.  
Be humble under the Powerful Hand of God -  
tremble and flee - I invoke by  
us the Sacred and Terrible Name  
at which those down below tremble._

_From the snares of the devil, free us, Lord.  
So that You may make Your Church safe to serve You freely  
we ask You, hear us.  
So that You may destroy the enemies of Your Sacred Church,  
we ask You, hear us!_

_That ... the enemies of Your Sacred Church  
we ask You, hear us!_

_God is frightening about His Own sacred place.  
The God of Israel Himself will have thrust excellence  
and strength to His Own people.  
Blessed be God. Glory be to the Father._

**November 13th, 1993**

**Bobby's House**

An ear-piercing scream ripped through the silence of the old house as John Winchester threw holy water at the woman possessed by a demon strapped to the metal chair in the middle of the Devil's trap on the floor. Her skin sizzled as the pure water hit its surface making the room smell of burning flesh. Dean Winchester, who was fourteen at the time, stood along the far side of the wall with the then ten year old girl who Bobby had taken into his house after her parents had been murdered by a demon.

Her name was Cullen.

_Cullen Ledger_

Dean glanced down at the small girl beside him, he had to strain his neck just to look down at her considering that she was probably half his height, and watched the emotions that played along her face. Fear. Anger. Hatred. Sorrow. Guilt. He understood those feelings but he didn't understand why she was feeling them then. Her long raven feathered hair fell before her beautiful oasis blue eyes in an attempt to hide said emotions from his father and Bobby. She wanted to be seen as tough and unaffected by this, and that too Dean understood. The feeling of having to act strong as to not disappoint their fathers of sorts.

Clinks of metal hitting metal caught Dean's attention as the woman thrashed around in her binds crying out in agony. He stared blankly at the woman trying to suppress all emotions that threatened to surface in him. His father had told him that demons like to feed off people's emotions and use them against the person. He wasn't going to let that happen. He wasn't going to let the demon get to his head.

"Cullen, now." John said as Dean's head quickly spun around to look at his father with pure confusion.

What was Cullen gonna do about the demon? What could a ten year old girl who barely made it past four feet tall do?

Dean stared at his father until movement next to him caught his attention. He watched as Cullen walked to his father's side and just stared at the demon before them. Dean glanced over at Bobby who was trying his hardest not to show his discomfort with the whole ordeal. He didn't like the thought of Cullen being so close to the hunting aspect but she wanted this. Dean felt the same discomfort. He didn't like Cullen getting that close to a demon especially with the way she wears her emotions on her sleeves. The demon would tear her apart. Cullen was too fragile.

"Really, Johnny boy? A five year old? I'm shaking in my boots. You gotta do better than that." The demon spoke slyly as John ignored her and knelt down in front of Cullen.

Dean flinched ever so slightly at the compassion his own father seemed to be showing for that little girl. He was slightly angry that his own father couldn't treat him like that once in a while. He knew it was a childish feeling but it was how he felt and that couldn't be helped. It was a natural feeling wanting his father to at least show him some sort of love. Any thing at this point would be suffice for Dean.

"You know what to do, Cullen." John whispered to the small girl as he handed her his leather-bound journal and slowly stepped back to give her some space.

Cullen stood there in front of the demon for a good five minutes before she did anything. First, she opened the journal and flipped it to the right page. The page she needed to do the job. She then glanced back at Bobby as if seeking acceptance from the father figure in her life and all Bobby did was nod his head ever so slightly. She turned then to face Dean and recieved a thumbs up in return and a coy smirk signature to Dean's personality. Lastly, she turned towards John and took in a deep breath. All John did was look at the small girl giving her no acknowledgement but his hard stare.

She then faced the demon who held a coy little grin on her face running her eyes along Cullen's tiny body drinking in her innocence like a glass of fine wine or whiskey in the Winchesters case.

"C'mon kiddie, let's see what'cha got." The demon challenged tauntingly as Cullen's grip on the journal tightened. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica," Cullen began to speak as the demon started to breath deeply with pain in her breaths.

_We exorcise you, every impure spirit  
every satanic power, every incursion  
of the infernal adversary, every legion  
every congregation and diabolical sect._

"Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare," The demon began to thrash and growl at Cullen as she spoke the exorcism with strength in her voice.

_Thus cursed demon  
and every diabolical legion  
we adjure you.  
Cease to deceive human creatures  
and to give to them the poison of eternal Perdition._

"Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis. Humiliare sub potenti manu dei, contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt," The demon's head sprung up and glared at Cullen with clenched teeth. The look in the demon's eyes even had Dean wanting to cower over in a corner.

_Go away, Satan, the inventor and master  
of all deceit, the enemy of humanity's salvation.  
Be humble under the powerful hand of god  
tremble and flee - I invoke by  
us the sacred and terrible name  
at which those down below tremble._

"You think you're so tough, you little whore! You're not! If you were really tough, your parents would still be alive!" The demon screamed as Cullen ceased all movements and stared at the demon. Dean could tell that that one had gotten to her. He knew because Cullen never talked about her parents.

She blamed herself...

Cullen stood there like a tree absolutely still with tears welling up in her eyes causing them to gloss over with the watery liquid. Her breaths were shallow and deliberate. Her muscles tightened and clenched with each breath. She kept telling herself that it wasn't her fault. She couldn't have saved them.

"You are nothing! You are pathetic! A waste of time!" The demon taunted her as tears rebelliously fell down her rosy cheeks slipping down to the concrete floor below her feet.

Dean looked frantically over at his father who did nothing. He just stood there and let the demon berate Cullen. Dean clenched his hands tightly into fists and tried to keep his emotions at bay knowing that if he did anything to stop this that his father would not be happy and when John wasn't happy, it wasn't a good thing at all.

"You'd be better off DEAD!" The demon yelled causing Dean to just snap.

He ran over to where his father stood grabbed the vial of holy water and tossed a bunch at the demon making it scream and writhe in agony. Cullen looked up at Dean, tear tracks evident across her cheeks and gave him a sad little smile thanking him for sticking up for her.

"Finish it, Half-Pint." Dean whispered to her as he stood just beside her hoping to be some form of comfort.

Cullen then wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her long-sleeve shirt and angled her back towards Dean to bring some comfort to her trembling body.

"Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire te rogamus, audi nos. Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris, te rogamus, audi nos," Cullen read out with no weavering in her voice just pure strength.

_From the snares of the devil, free us, lord.  
So that you may make your Church safe to serve you freely,  
we ask you, hear us.  
So that you may destroy the enemies of your sacred Church,  
we ask you, hear us!_

The demon glared up at Cullen with clenched teeth shaking violently due to how close to the end of the exorcism Cullen was. The chair underneath her shook clanking against the ground as the whole house seemed to shake.

"WHEN I GET DOWN TO HELL, I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR FATHER BURNS FOR WHAT YOU DID! I WILL LAUGH AS I PEEL HIS FLESH FROM HIS BODY AND PUT IT ALL BACK JUST TO DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!" The demon screamed as Dean placed a hand on Cullen's shoulder.

He leaned down towards her ear and gently squeezed her shoulder while he spoke. "She isn't going to hurt you. You are safe. That wasn't your fault." Cullen closed her eyes tightly and took in a deep breath before smirking at the demon.

"Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo. Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem et fortitudinem plebi Suae. Benedictus deus. Gloria patri." Cullen finished as the demon screamed out before spilling out of the woman's mouth in a cloud of black smoke up towards the ceiling seeping through it into the trap drawn on the ceiling sending the godforsaken creature back to Hell.

_God is frightening about his own sacred place.  
The God of Israel Himself will have thrust excellence  
and strength to His Own people.  
Blessed be God. Glory be to the Father._

"Good riddens." Cullen remarked as she closed John's notebook and looked back at Dean. Her eyes quickly glossed over again and tears seaped from the corners of her eyes. Dean just held his arms open beckoning her to him and in no time Cullen had flung herself into the young boy's grasp.

"Good job, Half-Pint." Dean murmured into her hair as Bobby and John moved to take care of the woman who had been possessed.

"Thank you, Dean." Cullen whispered softly so only he could hear making him grin. He squeezed her tighter in his arms in response needing no other words to portray what he was saying to her.

Cullen for once felt safe. Like nothing would ever be able to harm her. If you told her a few years later that Dean Winchester had once been a comfort to her she would have denied it. He had changed from that cheerful little boy to a cocky teenager and she couldn't stand that about him. At least she thought she couldn't.

**September 23rd, 2002**

**Somewhere Outside of Salt Lake City, Utah**

She had been soundly sleeping when her phone rang, blaring chords of Cherry Pie by Warrant, a tribute to Dean's love of pies. Cullen groaned in annoyance mentally cursing out Dean for having called her at God knows what time in the middle of the night. She angrily grabbed her phone quickly flipping it open and practically growled into it.

"Woah, Half-Pint. No need to get all feisty on me." Dean said as she angrily breathed out through her nose huffing and puffing at him.

"Dean get to the point or I will hunt you down and put a 9mm slug into your brain." She hissed angrily as she clenched her phone tightly in response to hearing Dean's deep chuckles on the other end echoing at her.

"I need my demon girl." He replied bluntly as Cullen sprung up from her position on the motel room bed and placed her feet on the ugly carpeted floor.

"You got a demon?" She asked breathlessly as her blood began pumping faster, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Yeah, is the demon girl interested?" Dean taunted her as she awkwardly pulled on the pair of jeans she had worn the other day in her haste to get ready.

"Do you really even have to ask, Winchester?" She replied quickly as she set her phone down after putting it on speaker phone.

"No, not really. You anywhere near Provo, Utah?" He asked her as she pulled on her long sleeve shirt and buttoned her jeans. She smiled to herself at the thought of sending another demonic hell creature back to where they belonged.

"Yeah, I'm just outside Salt Lake City. I'll be there in a hour." She told him while packing up all her belongings into her backpack. She could hear him and John both laughing at her response to Dean's question and she smiled to herself proud that she was able to make them laugh.

"Okay, Half-Pint." Dean said as a faint drive safe could be heard from beyond his voice. Cullen immediately recognized it to be John's and smiled.

"Don't worry, John. You know I will." She told him as she threw her backpack strap over her shoulder grabbing her phone taking it off of speaker phone. She looked back at the motel room to double check if she forgot any possessions that may scar the unsuspecting maid that would be cleaning her room.

Nothing

"Yeah, of course I know that Cullen but you know that dinky little bike of yours isn't all that comforting." John voiced as she just chuckled at his fatherly response and shook her head before walking out of her motel room.

"Okay, _Dad_. I'm gonna head out. Dean, make sure you have some..." Cullen began to say only to be interrupted by Dean. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Block of Colby Jack cheese. You know you are like a mouse. I should start calling you Jerry."

Cullen shook her head at him and closed her phone before walking out to her motorcycle.

"One more down and a whole fuck ton more to go." She muttered as she looked down at the tally mark tattoos on her left forearm and smiled knowing she was saving lives by putting those hell creatures back.

**Abandoned House In Provo, Utah**

Dean Winchester stood in the middle of the living room of the abandoned house he and John had broken into to use as their holding ground for the demon until Cullen got there. He chuckled at the fact that as payment for waking her up at two in the morning he got her a block of cheese. Cullen would correct him by saying a block of Colby Jack cheese. She always was the specific one.

It had been almost an hour and a half since he had called Cullen. Where the hell is she? Dean thought to himself as he turned his back to the front door and took out his phone from his pocket scrolling down to find Cullen's number which he had down under Half-Pint. He pressed the call button and brought the phone to his ear.

Then he heard the chords of Cherry Pie playing behind him and smirked knowing he had foiled Cullen's attempt to scare him. He then heard her soft cursing and turned to find her standing behind him with her hands clasped on her hips.

"You know what, Dean whatever-your-middle-name-is Winchester. You suck!" Cullen exasperated as he just chuckled at her before taking in her appearance.

She had definitely matured physically since he had last seen her. Her long raven hair had silver and blue streaks dispersed throughout it and was layered at the top of her head before thinning out towards the middle of her back and those definitely weren't there the last time he had seen her but then again that was when she was sixteen years old and barely had any curves at all and now she was all curves which confused Dean not knowing exactly how to think about the nineteen year old girl standing before him. He was torn between seeing the nerdy sixteen year old girl she once had been and the beautiful young woman standing right there. Her face was lightly dusted with make-up which was unlike her but for some unknown reason Dean liked it on her.

Cullen looked at him with her eyebrow raised curious as to why he was staring at her like he was. She had seen him look at girls like that before but he had never done it to her. Ever. As she was about to speak, John walked up from the stairs leading to the basement smiling widely at Cullen and embraced her in a hug.

"Hey there, baby girl." John said as Cullen nudged her face into John's chest which was all she could reach given her small stature of five foot one. It was always difficult for her being short living in a world with John, Dean and Sam Winchester all reaching six feet and beyond.

"Hey, John. Where is the demon?" She asked bluntly making Dean laugh at her forwardness. She just wanted to get this all done and make sure that hell being couldn't hurt anyone anymore.

"Wow, Half-Pint. Right to the point there. Follow me." Dean said to her as he motioned for her to come down the stairs with him.

Once Cullen was down the stairs, she felt a shiver slide down her spine and her stomach churned for an unknown reason. Then she saw him. The demon.

She didn't know how but the moment she looked into that hell being's eyes she knew that he was the demon who had slaughtered her parents. She stopped suddenly making John walk right into her and Dean turn back to look at her. Her breathing hitched and her heartbeat sped up rapidly. Her hands became clammy and she lost all feeling in her legs.

"Hello, Cullen. How are you? How are your parents? Oh wait they are dead." The demon sneered as Dean looked back between Cullen and the demon processing exactly what was going on.

"Cullen, what's going on?" Dean whispered to her as she began to tremble staring at the demon. Dean stepped towards her and flicked his eyes up at his father silently telling him to perform the exorcism but Cullen put out her arm to stop John from doing so.

She stepped forward out of Dean's path and moved in front of the demon staring him down with tears welling in her eyes. "Why?" She breathed out as the demon just smirked at her.

"WHY DID YOU KILL MY PARENTS?!" She screamed as she lunged for the demon only to be caught around the waist by Dean's strong arm. She thrashed against him sobbing for him to let her go. To let her have her revenge.

Dean pulled her against his body yelling at his father to take care of the demon. He held Cullen in place turning both of them away from the demon as he whispered soothingly into her ear and gently stroking her stomach knowing that it would calm her.

"He killed them." Cullen kept repeating as Dean embraced her tightly trying to calm her down so once his father was done with the demon they could talk. She couldn't hold this all inside her anymore.

She could hear John's low voice uttering the Latin words she should've been speaking and the tears shook through her again. When the loud screams of the demon sounded out as the exorcism finished and Cullen just fell loose in Dean's arms unable to do anything. She just fell. She couldn't feel anything. She was just numb.

When Dean went to turn her around, something snapped in her. She roughly shoved Dean away and pulled out her switch blade baring it at him angrily. She wasn't in control of her actions anymore. She was angry she didn't get to torture that demon. She was angry that it just got a free ride back to hell.

"Cullen, its okay. Its me, Dean." He whispered to her as he made a step towards her but she immediately swung her blade at him narrowly missing his chest. He just looked at her incredulously not recognizing the person standing before him.

"You just sent it back! That thing killed my parents! And you gave him a free ride back to hell!" She yelled as John stepped forward and grabbed ahold of her arm only to have her yank it from his grasp glaring venomously at him. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME EVER AGAIN DEAN! CAUSE IF YOU DO I WILL PUT A BULLET THROUGH YOUR BRAIN!"

She quickly ran up the stairs and made her way out to her motorcycle. "Cullen! Don't do this!" Dean yelled as she pulled her backpack onto her shoulders and held her helmet in her hands.

"Don't talk to me, Dean! I'm done with you and your Godforsaken family!" She told him as she placed the helmet on her head and just drove off without waiting to hear what he had to say. She wasn't going to listen to what he had to say. She was too stubborn for that. That was never going to change.

**Present Day (2005)**

"Hello." Cullen's heavy sleep deprived voice answered through the telephone causing Dean's heart to wrench.

"_Half-Pint?_" He asked quietly as a sob caught itself in his throat.

"Dean?" She replied just as quietly as Dean had spoken not daring to speak any louder.

There was a long pause and silence hung over both of them. Cullen heard him take in a deep shaky breath before anything was spoken.

"_He's dead._" That was all he could get out before breaking down into heaving sobs.

"Who's dead, Dean?" She dared to ask as his sobs filled her ears causing her own tears to well up.

"_Dad..._"

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Hey! Hey! How are you all doing? So this little chapter was just an introduction to my OC and the story will follow the TV show's storyline with Cullen added in. I may not put all the episodes in but it will start on the secons episode of season 2 Everyone Loves a Clown. Hopefully you liked it. Cullen may have come off a little needy and Mary-Sue ish I guess but I can assure you that she isn't.**

**If you like this leave me a review! PM me if you have any questions! the next chapter should be done by the end of this week if not the beginning of next week. Until next time! Happy Hunting!**


End file.
